


Change (Fgod Error)

by DontMindMeh



Series: Omniverse 1: My Books [3]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, FGoD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: ..A multiverse without the main known deities......A berry-inspired innocent Error......but he still fell.....he still fell.But it was TIME for a CHANGE.It was TIME for their KARMA.(Is in the same omniverse with my other book, 'Vacation'.)(This is like another multiverse's POV.. Hope's Multiverse.)(I do not own Undertale nor their Aus.)(Fgod Concept belongs to harrish6)Date started: Jan 17, 2021Date ended: Jan 27, 2021(Reposted from my Wattpad account)
Series: Omniverse 1: My Books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167668
Kudos: 8





	1. A/N and Cover art

Cover Art:

_(This is originally a wattpad book. I drew the cover again.)_

*Welcome to the third book. I hope this explains on how my two books connect.

**_(This is reposted from my wattpad account. I fixed some errors here though.)_ **

(My Wattpad Account: [Dont-Mind_Meh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dont-Mind_Meh))

(Wattpad Version of this book: [click this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/255304472-change-fgod-error))


	2. A/N and Cover art

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
There were Deities who were created from a supreme being.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
The 7 deities that shared a multiverse.

They are known as:

**(Note: They are NOT BIOLOGICALLY related, they just treat the other like their makeshift family member. )**

>Hope:  
Is acting like Fear's twin sister. She emits a warm yellowish-orange aura. Her role is to spread hope, ignite the small spark to make it a big one. She is quite cunning and likes to go undercover.

>Fear:  
Is acting like Hope's twin brother. He emits a blueish-black aura. His role is to spread Fear WHEN NEEDED and absorb Fear if necessary. He is lazy but very responsible if needed.

>Change:  
Is acting like a younger sibling to Choice. She believes that everyone can change. Everyone can be a good person in their own way.

>Choice:  
Is acting like an older sibling to Change. She always believe that everyone has a choice, contrary to change's belief, she believes that in every choice you make, you cannot go back, meaning if you pick to be a bad person, you will be a bad person forever. However, she isn't stubborn and looks at both perspectives.

>Luck:  
Has no sibling bond. She is the most workaholic. She believes that she should be needed in everyone's side. However, her best friend is Faith and she takes breaks because of her.

>Faith:  
Has no sibling bond. She is Luck's best friend. She is like this mom friend that wants you to take care of yourself and if you don't want to eat, she will shove it down your throat if necessary. She may or may not have contact with the main multiverse. **(She is secretly childish.)**

>Demise:  
Has no sibling bond. Demise usually goes by 'They/Them' but they are fine with any pronouns. Demise is Gender-neutral. They believe that everything comes to an end, the only thing is, they can't predict if it would be long or short. **(She is secretly childish too.)**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Unlike the main multiverse, they cannot make a chosen one.

Their events will be based from the main multiverse and just change when the time comes.

They just guide the beings within their multiverse, however, some events can have a different version but it has the same outcome.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

After supreme leader created them, he left to venture in the main multiverse.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The Dreamtale's story was the same.

Nightmare got bullied, ate the apples and saved Dream by turning him into stone.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink was made in a blank space and learned to be creative. He grew up to be the ignorant dum-dum we know.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

However.. There was no such thing as an 'Era' in this multiverse.

It was simply a small TK sans that got his timeline deleted.

Due to the lack of knowledge of the world, he was innocent and naive.

His body grew, he can't control his powers after all.

He didn't quite became insane..

More on sad, lost, lonely and clueless.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The Deities can't bear on what happened on this poor child..

Yet.. he was the key to **change** their storyline..

** For the worst or for the better. **


	3. You're so cool!

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The TK sans woke up in the antivoid.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"W **ho am** I?" The TK Sans wondered.

"W **hat do I d** o?" He asked himself.

** "Hello! I am a nice voice!" **

The nice voice said.

"Oh **hello nice vo** ice!" The TK sans genuinely smiled at the direction of the voice.. but all he can see is a white abyss.

** "Do you want me to fix you up?" **

The nice voice asked.

The TK? Sans replied.

***The kind voice gave the sans new clothes***

** "This was a younger TK sans than the others.. and the timeline deletion must have mess up his codes.." **

The nice voice whispered to themselves.

The sans wondered.

** "Nothing.. How was it?" **

The kind voice replied.

The sans thanked the kind voice.

The sans happily added.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

** "Hmm you are an anomaly.. A ** ** _beautiful accident,_ ** ** You are an Error to the code.... I'll name you Error." **

The nice voice said.

"Wh **oa! I have a cool** name **! What's y** ours?"

Error wondered.

**"Call me Faith.. after all...** **_we_ ** **have** **_faith_ ** **in you Error."**

Faith replied.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"Cool! **Is this where I live? What do I do? Why can** 't I remember much? **I can only remember basic things.. and** my memory is blurry..."

Error said.

**"You must have hit your head earlier. Want to stay somewhere else?"**

Faith replied.

"Sure! How d **o I get out? I have been lon** ely here for a **while.. I was alon** e and scared.."

Error said the last part with a sad tone.

**"First.. I have to give you a lesson about magic properties."**

Faith explained.

"C **oOOOOl! I have ma** gic?"

Error wondered excitedly.

**"Yeah you do, Isn't that cool?"**

Faith replied.

"Ye **ah!**!"

Error happily said.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

***After Faith explains the basic stuff; Portals and Check and others..***

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── **  
**

***Error tries to make a portal***

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── **  
**

"Who **a! What's tha** t?" Error excitedly said.. he was fanboying.

*Faith explains about the balance and AUs.. which will be essential since Ink started to make AUs.*

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**"I'm afraid I cannot assist you any longer.. but I will get someone to take care of you."**

Faith said.

Faith opened a portal..

It was the AU..

Underswap.

On the other end.. They can see Carrot and Blueberry.

**"Hello Carrot and Blueberry... Do not be alarmed. I am a deity who seeks a home for this skeleton over here."**

The voice spoke to them. They can now see the skeleton on the other end of the portal.

** "Please take care of him." **

Error went to the other end.. next to Blueberry and Carrot.

And the voice is gone.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"H **ello? Who are you**?" Error said.

"OMG! You are so cute!" Blueberry said.

"My **name is Error! What's** yours?" Error said with a childish tone.

"I am the magnificent Blueberry! You can call me Blue for short!" Blue said with his ribbon-scarf bouncing behind him.

"W **Hoa! What a cool scarf yo** u have! Can you do **mine like that? Please! Pl** ease?" Error pleaded.  
  


"Sure my friend!" Blueberry replied.

  
  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Carrot just looks at them while this is happening.. No doubt they will be Best friends in this rate.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error commented.

"YO **U'RE SO C** OOL!" Error added.

_Yup.. Best Friends._


	4. Welcome to the family.

It was a normal day on Underswap.  
  


Chara was on a Genocide Run.  
  


Carrot was hiding Error so he wouldn't be hurt.  
  


After Carrot's fight, which by then Error is asleep, The world resets by Error woke up.  
  


It was just the same all over again.  
  


Error is a part of their little family now.

But something **changed.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was another Genocide Run.  
  
  
  


But a goopy portal appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _"It is I- the KING OF NIGHTMARES coming to DESTROY and MAKE YOUR AU suffer!"_** The goopy octopus said.  
  
  
  
  
  


Error rushed out of his bed to see the gang in his balcony.  
(Yes I added a balcony- why not?)

The crew sees the child.  
  
  
  


** THEY CANNOT DESTROY THIS WORLD. **   
  


Not only the child has a powerful aura..  
  


It's like the deities are right by his side.  
  


And the child is a bean.  
  
  
  


The child is possibly the most cutest thing in this multiverse.   
  


Or possibly the omniverse.  
  
  
  


They see the world RESETs.  
  


Now, Blue and Carrot came out of their room seeing that Error wasn't in bed.  
  


They see the crew.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
  


"Don't you hurt our bean!" Blue said.  
  


 _ **"We won't hurt him- HE'S POSSIBLY THE CUTEST THING IN THIS WHOLE MULTIVERSE."**_ Nightmare said.  
  


Nightmare now has a soft spot for the bean.

"Blwu **? I am still sweepy.. Can I go bac** k to bwed?" Error said with yawns in between.

**_"I have an offer. We will keep him safe away from the genocidal kid. We will let him live in our castle."_** Nightmare offered.

"How do we know he's safe?" Carrot said.

**_"I can just simply let you visit him."_** Nightmare said.

Carrot and Blue looked hesitant.. but they know they can't keep Error hidden forever.  
  
  
  


"Fine.." Blue said.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
  


Blue leaned over to Error.  
  


"Error.. Do you want to sleep in a castle?" Blue asked.

Error excitedly said.

"Pl **ease! Please! Can I? C** an I?" Error pleaded.

"Sure.." Blue said.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**_"Welcome to our castle.. No.. Family kiddo."_** Nightmare opened a portal to their castle, it was a medieval but gloomier castle.

**_"M(Murder Time) Trio,"_** Nightmare had to be careful with his words, especially if there is a kid.

 ** _"Child proof the castle."_** Nightmare commanded.

They rushed to make the castle suitable to the child.

_It was the start of their family.. complete.. with Error._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

** "Faith.. we have to do it now.. it's for the sake of our multiverse.. It is nearly collapsing." **

** "I'm really sorry Error.. but you have to do what we _hope_ for you to do.." **

** "I can't.. It's just a child.." **

** "He doesn't have a _choice._ " **

** "He is the key for the _change_ of our multiverse.. We need to do it.." **

** "We are sorry Error.." **

** "You are now a destroyer of worlds." **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

EXTRA ERROR ART:

_(Error is mentally about 4-6 human years old in this multiverse. He is like physically like 10 or smth-)_


	5. Ink.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink appeared in a white space.

A vast blank void.

No one is there..

He can't feel anything.

Until one day, 

Some paint dropped from the sky..

Giving him emotions.

He then discovered a way out.

He realized he can create..

One by one, 

He created some simple things first, like a pen or pencil.

Soon, he made landscapes. 

And now, he makes universes.

Due to the lack of knowledge and emotions, 

He is very blunt and-

...weird.

He acts like an immature man-child.

He gets tantrums very often,

That's why only a few people actually liked to side with him..

Well,

not really-  
  
It was just Dream.

Dream feels like he needed to make everyone happy.

But Dream didn't feel anything from Ink at all.

He seems to be smiling all the time though..

Maybe he's faking?

Dream wondered about Ink..

Is he really depressed inside and tries to cover it with a fake smile?

Did he turn off his real emotions because of that?

As you know, my dear readers, Dream is terribly wrong.

Dream mistaken Ink to be like a sad skeleton who turns off his emotions because he didn't want to feel at all, but the reality is far more complex than that.

Anyway, 

For the past few weeks, 

Ink was on a creating spree.

Little did he know.. The balance is slowly tipping because of that.

The Deities somehow cannot contact or warn Ink..

Somehow..

It was like the AU's are disappearing for the past two days.

Who did it? 

Who knows?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_**Meanwhile..** _

It was Error's bedtime. The child was exhausted when he tried to train his powers for the past few days but nothing is working..

Or was it?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink tried to find the source on why the AU's were missing or...

**Destroyed?**

_No it can't be.._

Someone/Something is trying to destroy all his masterpieces.

He had to get help.

He gathered all the sanses and told them about the news.

They needed to find who or what was the cause of the destruction.

It was clearly a threat.

They have to fight it cause it is clearly dangerous.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Meanwhile.. In a certain place...

**( _Nah way my dudes. Error brah is bean.)_**

** (Fresh? How'd you get here?) **


	6. Help.

_Previously:_

**_ (Fresh? How'd you get here?) _ **

────── 〔✿〕──────

_In the Deity void..._

_"You must have mixed us up brah._ _I am not the Fresh of this multiverse._ _"_

**"Cut to the point Fresh of another multiverse, What is happening? This must be serious if they sent you."** Hope said.

Fresh is now serious.

_"I am from Karma's. Karma's Multiverse needs help. It's going to be the end of the omniverse if so. Our multiverse is the main one. This multiverse is the closest to it. Meaning that this will be the first one to be collapsed if our multiverse does."_ Fresh explained.

**(If you do not know what is Karma's Multiverse, it is just the 'Vacation' book's multiverse. I recommend reading it too to understand what's happening and what's going to happen.)**

"Karma sent us too." The figures behind Fresh told the Deities.

Then the figures emerged from the darkness to reveal...

**some of the papyruses.**

"Our sans' are busy being lazy butts. Karma's Announcement just happened a while ago. "

Classic Papyrus said.

_Flashback._

\---------------

_"We need to do something... It's just sad that most of the council doesn't have a papyrus. Only the Swaps are there, but there is no use in being an inside men in this situation. The council would just ignore the warning... And we also need to know who is Destiny's chosen child so we can protect them from being hurt for the greater good." Underfell Papyrus explained._

_Suddenly.. A portal appeared. It was a familiar portal to them._

_Karma._

_"So.. You know how serious this situation is? Right?" Karma told them._

_"Time and I have to get ready for the deity switch, the supreme leader commanded us so." Karma said in a monotone voice. Oh how he wanted to lay in his bed eating his soda and chips._

_"Fresh.." Karma commanded._

_*Fresh poof*_

_"I heard you calling my name radical brah." Fresh spoke._

_"Escort some papyruses to Hope's Multiverse." Karma commanded._

_"Sure brah." Fresh agreed._

_*Fresh poof*_

\-----------------

_Flashback End._

** "So the supreme leader needed someone to save Karma's multiverse from nonsensical chaos?" **

Faith asked.

**"Hope's definitely fit for the job."** Demise said.

**"Yes! I WANT this job!"** Hope excitedly said. She really wanted to help beings and go undercover.

**"You can.. just be careful okay?"** Fear said, worried for his 'twin'.

**"So since Hope is our leader here.. Who will replace her for the time being?"** Choice asked.

**"Hmm- Can it just be Fear? I mean.. he is good enough to be a leader."** Change said.

**"Ughhh.. Why me?"** Fear asked. Sure, he was responsible.. but he avoids responsibilities as much as possible.

Everyone looked at Fear.

**"Fine! Fine!"** Fear surrendered.

And with that.. 

Hope, Fresh and the papyruses jumped into the portal..

And Karma and Time entered their multiverse.

They really need help...

As they can see the sans' council planning to discover who was the destroyer..

_ They can't hide Error forever. _

**That's why they needed help as well.**


	7. Meet Karma and Time.

────── 〔✿〕──────

The council tried to find who was the destroyer for weeks.

They decided to ask Science to make a machine..

They just needed magic residue..  
  


But they can't find anything.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Ink requested another council meeting.

They all gather around the table.

There was deafening silence until Science! Sans spoke.

"Is it possible for the AUs to fall on it's own?" Science suggested.

"Maybe it was corrupted so it had to remove itself from our multiverse." Science added to his theory.

Science proudly said his theory. He worked 2 days on the possibilities and this is probably the best one.

"Great theory Science.. But I'm sure that the AUs weren't corrupted. So you're wrong." Ink said.  
  


Science slouched from embarrassment. He just spoke confident just to proven false just that easy.

Everyone rolled their eyes on Ink. How they hate this guy. Good thing Dream is teaching him more manners.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Suddenly, Ink saw another AU paper ripping.

They got there in time..

..to see strings ripping the code apart.  
  


_Magic residue. Perfect._

────── 〔✿〕──────

Meanwhile.. Error is playing in his room.

**"Hello Error! I am back!"** Faith said.

**"He** llo Fai **th!** Wanna **play with my toys? Octopus Kin** g bought th **em.** " Error happily said.  
  


_Looks like Nightmare really took the 'Dad' role for Error._

**"I have some terrible news for you.. Please don't cry!"** Faith pleaded.

**"I am a strong boy! I will NOT cry!"** Error said proudly.  
  


**"So in the past few weeks... You might have activated your destructive powers.."** Faith said.

"..An **d..?** " Error wondered.

**"...And you might have killed so your LV went up."** Faith said.  
  


"I k-ki **lled? B-B** ut.. H-h **ow**?" Error was stuttering...He would NEVER kill...

** "You might have been doing it unintentionally.. Seeing as your powers are out of control." **

Faith explained.

" **H-Ho** w do **I s-sto** p it?" Error asked.  
  


 **"I'm really sorry Error.. You HAVE to destroy.. Remember the space of the multiverse? It is slowly filling up.."** Faith explained.

Error remembers the lessons Faith taught him.

**"But hey! I called someone to help you with both of your powers!"** Faith said.  
  


 **"sup."** He heard an unfamiliar voice.  
  


 **"KARMA! Do your proper introductions! That is a child!"** Another unfamiliar voice said.  
  


 **"Sorry Time.. You really know I want to nap now... I'm tired."** Karma said.  
  


 **"YOU SLEPT 10 mins 4 seconds and 6 milliseconds earlier!"** Time stated.  
  


 **"Whatever. Hand me my coke."** Karma said in a monotone voice.

  
  
And the fight began.

Error just blankly stared at the source of the voices. He was confused.  
  


 **"Oh yeah! Error! Meet Karma and Time!"** Faith said.

Error said.

Karma and Time stopped quarrelling.

────── 〔✿〕──────

 **"Faith..? CAN WE HAVE YOUR ERROR?"** Time asked.

 **"NO, Time, This is OUR bean and no one shall steal it. "** Faith said.

 **"Come on Error, Let's go on a walk in the forest, I have a cool spot to show you!"** Faith said.

Faith opened a portal into Outertale's forest.. In where a certain spot is hidden beneath the trees.. A great stargazing spot.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Meanwhile.. 

The machine is running.. They can see the destroyer soon..

Everyone readied their weapons and equipment.

There is no where to hide..

"You can't hide Destroyer... WE WILL FIND YOU!"

Ink said as the portal slowly opened.


	8. The Destroyer.

────── 〔✿〕──────

The portal opened to reveal a small child sitting near the ledge on Outertale.

"Science? Are you sure this works?" Red asked.

"I'm sure. I tested it on many beings already." Science said.

The child noticed them. The child went near them.

" **Hello! My na** me is Er **ror! What is your** s?" Error asked.

Everyone was mesmerized by Error's cuteness. They need to protect this child at all costs.

Science tested the magic residue again.

"Guys.. The magic is coming from the child." Science spoke.

"The Destroyer probably got sealed or is the child! The child persona is FAKE!" Ink said proudly.

"But what if it's really a child and your 'machine' doesn't work?" Alter sans said.

Everyone is quarrelling. Error hates a ton of noise.

"P **lease** stop.." Error said softly. No one seemed to listen.

"I SAI **D STOP**!" Error said, his magic destroyed another AU near Outertale.

"HA! I'm correct. The child IS the destroyer. Now, we have to defeat him." Ink said.

"IT'S A CHILD INK! Don't you understand?" Alter sans shouted.

"I don't. Whatever you're trying to tell me, I don't care." Ink said.

"You want your AU's to be safe right? This child is the source of destruction. If you won't fight him then I will." Ink said.

Everyone just looks at Ink in disbelief. They knew Ink is dumb and blunt.. BUT NOT THAT DUMB-

Nightmare's Gang appeared on Outertale.

**_"Error? Where are you?"_** Nightmare shouted.

He then saw Ink.

**_"What are YOU doing here?"_** Nightmare said.

"O **ctodad**!" Error shouted.

"Brother? You have a child?" Dream asked.

**_"No I don't, I just let him live with us cause he's adorable and pure. A child like that needed protection from the world.. especially ALL of you."_** Nightmare stated.

Everyone minus Ink just understood Nightmare. They nod in agreement.

"Nightmare you gotta help the child! Ink is going to hurt him!" Alter pleaded. 

**(I like ~~mom~~ bro alter so much-)**

"I NEED to! This child is danger! He destroys AU's when he wants to!" Ink said.

"I believe that the more proper term is untrained and your statement is completely inaccurate based on the facts we got." Science sans spoke.

"Well, I don't believe you!" Ink said pouting.

**_What a man-child._ **

"I' **m not scared of you art material!** Karma will com **e in your way! Time will know** when!" Error shouted.

Everyone looked at Error. What a deep statement from a child. 

In reality, The words has a double meaning, obviously referring to the Deities.

Plus, Faith whispered that to him. (except the 'art material' nickname.)

"I don't care whatever you're saying!" Ink said.

Ink launched a burning acid paint at Error.

Error dodged it..

but..

**He tripped and fell into the void.**


	9. The Void.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Error fell into the vast darkness.

**_"This is YOUR fault Ink! I'll KILL YOU!"_** Nightmare shouted.

Everyone nodded. They all fight Ink.

Ink was confused. He was protecting them. Why are they angry at him?

Nightmare and/or Error must've brainwashed the others.

Exactly. No one wants to fight him, he is the protector!

..right?

────── 〔✿〕──────

**"We can see him personally via the void?"** Faith asked.

**"Apparently, Time said so."** Fear said.

**"Somebody catch him please!"** Demise shouted.

────── 〔✿〕──────

"Ugh **.. my head hurt.. W** hat happened?" Error said slowly regaining his vision.

 **"Hello! Finally I got to meet you in person!"** The blurry figure said.

" **I k** now t **hat voice.**. Fait **h?** " Error asked, He fully regained his vision.

**"Hello Error! Welcome to the Deity Void! It's much easier to destroy AU's here and train."** Faith said.

**"But we have to disguise your magic though.."** Faith said.

"Wh **y**?" Error asked innocently.

**"We have to make the others beat up Ink for what he did."** Faith said grinning.

**"Time passes fast here though."** Faith said.

────── 〔✿〕──────

**(By that, it means that Time is doing a speed run across the Deity void-**

**lol im just kidding-)**

────── 〔✿〕────── **  
**

**"You might not grow up in height (because he's a TK sans) but your mind will."** Faith said.

**"If I would estimate that.. If you are mentally about 4-6 years old, you're probably going to be 8-10 years old mentally here."** Faith added.

Error didn't understand that but just nodded in response.

────── 〔✿〕──────

For days.. Error trained his magic.

He finally got it controlled. (Kinda.)

He was still struggling on his time magic though.

────── 〔✿〕──────

_Meanwhile.._

Ink is outnumbered. All he does is hide and dodge. He know his 'friends' are still there.

***Ink is DETERMINED to 'SAVE' his 'friends' from the hold of Nightmare/ Destroyer's 'brainwashing.'**

────── 〔✿〕──────


	10. Change

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

 **"Alright! I think that's enough for you to come back now.. But remember, you have to do it in secret."** Faith said.

 **"I _hope_ that 'Annoying stain' (Ink) will die."** Demise said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Yeah I _hope_ so. Everyone does. R̶̨̢͉̱͎̥̻͙̻̼͇͍̫͓̖̯̞̭̜̟̞̣̖͒̄͗̀͊̄͋̆͒̃͑̐̓̚̚͘͠͠͠͠i̴̧̢̢̨̝͕̟̞̲̤͖̜̤̻̭̳̦̰̹̜̖̖̤͗́͌͝g̸̨̧̧͈̫͚̠̦̩̖͖̬̬̝̱̮̺̻̙̼͙̭͎͎̲̮͍̲̪̣̟̑̍̓͛̀̐͗́͊̃̽̽̎͐̇͂̏͑̆̒͆̚͜͜ͅḩ̴̞̣̳̟̣̠͈͔̭̜͈̠͉̙̺̰͕͍̯̲̥̮͙̼̈́̉̈̾̀͋̊̋̇̇͐̔̍̀̉̽̿̂̋̾̆͘͠ͅt̴̡̨̧̢͇͓̗̹͕̫͓͇͔̱͉̺͈̖̣͔͓̮̬͕̭̲͖̰̔̊̎̑̈́̐̈́̓͂́̃͗̿̽͗̓̉̄̓̚̚̚ ̶̢͚̥͇̬͇̱͎̳̣̥̰͖̼͖̰̙̹͍̻̺̟̖̞̱͔͎̲͚͚̻̎̂̓͒͋̉̆̒̔̽̏̉̿́̄ͅŔ̷̨̩̠̺̝̱̼̻̠̠̬͚̈̋͗͐͂̏̔̑͊͑̐̃͆̃̅̍̇̊̈̒̑̉̚̚͝͠͠͝e̴̢̛̛̜͓̘̅̉̿̓̈̏̇͑͛̋̾̓͑͌͑͒̄͑̍̊̎̓̾̚͝a̴̧̢̨̨̨̡̛̘̬̪͎̱̰̪̮̜͚͈͕̪̺̯͉͖̣̖̝͔̜͎̭̎͂̂̏͒̌̿͊̏̀̇̚d̴̻͎̰͖̖͎͂̈̇̈́͛̃̑̒̄̌̌͂̈́̽̉̓̋̚͘͜͝͠ē̸̟̙̪̮̜͇̠̦̻͇̪͋͂̒̆͋̾̃͒̎͑͘͠ŗ̴̛͈̣͖̥͍͎͖̱̪̘̠͖̹̗̰̙̏̓́͐̊̂̔̉̅͑͛̆͗͌̿̓̄͌̂̓̓̓̕͘̚̕ş̵̹͇̻͚͈̼̪̻̭̹͕̞̝̰̤͍͕̟̥̺̮͕̮̜̺̥̹̟̭̼̈́͒̃̅͐͒̉͛͊͠͠ͅ?̶̢̨̧̛͙̦̟̺̦̗̙̝̭͈̹̪͖̳̫͖̣̱̲͇͚̠͖͙̖͔̠̥͙́̑̆̔̀͌͆͗̅̊̐̈́͜"** fA1Th said.  
  
  
  
  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**"Huh? What happened?"** Demise asked.

Faith gestured an 'I don't know'.  
  


**"I dunno. Okay i'll send you back in disguise now Error."** Change said.  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Error landed in soft snow.

His apperance completely changed.

He is now known as 'Abyss Sans.'

He is still a child though.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**"Isn't that funny? We are literally** **_changed_ ** **his apperance.**

**Ļ̴̨̛̮͚̬͎̜̜̖͙̝͚̜̳͇͚̺̲͙͓̻̪̺͍̩̟̤͎̞̥̞̭͍͈͑̉͆̚͝ĩ̴̢̗͑́͋̓͌͑̒̂͒̈́͒̈̊͘̕̚͠͝͝k̷̡̨̥͈͔̥̲̝̼͖̼̭̥̊̌̓̓̉̌͐̐̏̽͘͜͠ȇ̷̯̞̲̹̩͚̻̼̽͋̏̃̂̒̔̽̈́͘̕̚͝ ̸̢̧̨̢̝̺̦̫͉̪̯̻͈̗̫̝̓̀̐̅̅͗͋̍̍̐͐͊̇̅̽̒̔̓̿̍͊̃̉̓́͋̚̕͝͝ͅį̴̥̤̌̾̓̀͒̒̈́̈́̿͒͠ţ̶̧͔̦̭͚͔͔̥̫̟̤̱͉̹͍͓͖̜̞̫̣̪̹͎̭̯͖͐̎͂̔̅͆͊̓̍̇̈́͂̏̕͘̚͝ͅ ̷̳̻̽̑͗̍͒͌̔͂̄̓͑̾̔̐̐̏́̋̂̕̚ŵ̶̛̜͎̂̄̈͂̾̊̆̄̌̚͝͠a̴̡͔̤̪͉̘̙͓͈̗̪͍͉̥̼̝̯̟͙̲̟͖̭͙̪͓̪̭͔̭̲̾͜ş̷̛͉̭̲͙̬̙̗̺̮̦̗̰̪̹̲̱̙̺̥͕̘̫̻̹̮̩̥̦̞̲̱̄̅̓̅̌͒͂͑̈̈́̈́͆̐̑̊̂̂̽̿̌͒̄͆̚̚̚͝ ̵̳̼͙̟͔̫͙̣̪̪̟̯̗̭̞̭̠͎͍̖̟̘̘̘̜̟͇̻͖̉͋͂̉̉̋̊͂̍͐͐̑̔̀̃̓̌̀͛̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝s̶̢̻̲̯̮͇̾̎͆̓̌̋̂͋̓̔̎̈́̐͠͝͝͝͠a̸̹̫̣̳̝̗̮̣͔̣̩̺͍̟̬͊͆̾͂̈́͘̚į̴̡̨̠͎͓̯̮̞̘̙̥̫̠̯͉͕̖̟̍̎̈̀̾̔͋̓͆͗́̔̓̒͊͋͑̍̾̋̃̅́̅̅̅̕͘̚͜͝͠͝ḑ̷̢̛̱͍̪̮̝̩̺͍̝̩̹͈͚̰̰̦̥̙̖̮͇̳͚͙̬͇͓͌̌̈́͐͋̿͊̋̍̊̅̅̀̉͐͌̉͌̓̽́ͅ ̵̢̢̧̢̡̛̳̞͕̞̺̤̬̙̮̟̯͎̌̂̽̆͛̒̽̎͛͑̀̔́̑̈͌́͒͗̐́̃̍̈̉̓͛͘̚͝i̷̛͉̝͙̗̺̊̔͆̈̂̋̈́͑͊̆̈́̂͐̿͌̿̆̌̆͋̆̿̕̕̕͜͠͝n̸̛͈̭̱̬͖̘̳̗͈̝̰͔̬̼̻͌̉̀̑͒͐͗̔͐̑͆͛̈̍̈́̈́̋̎̌̊̈́͂̂͂̅̄͘͝͠͝͝ ̷̡̛̘̗͓̫̰͓̱͙͙̱̖͈͔̫̳͉̠̬̲̠͙̿͐͌̑̏̈́̄̔̓̏͋͊̇͗̄̍̓̔̎̀̔̿͐̉͌̚̕ͅt̴̨͚̺̘̯̩̥͕̤͙̥͕̼͖͚̞̓̏̒͛̂͗̉͆͋̔̓͆́̏̍͒͛̂̎̇͆͋̽͘͘͠͠͝h̶̹͚͓͇̖͇̺͕̼̬̫̲̮̖́͛̉̇̌̅̈́̓̚͜͠ë̸̢̨̢̛̼̰̬͔͚̩̠̝̖͓̟͚̜̰̜̣̞͒̇̿͌͒́͒̃͂̎̓͗̈́͊̍̈̍̽̕̚͜͝ ̸̛̳̠̩̮͓͇͙̣̱̂̃̉̾̉̊̾̑̔͋͋̉͒̂̐̓̔͆̎̋̃͒̄ͅţ̸̢̢̢̫̠̰͍͉̫̜͓̯͓̬̦͔̲̺̰̰̤̲̺̻̗͕͓̭͔̊̔̅͑̔͊̋̒̏̿̓̈́͆͐͐̍͆́̆̉̔̏̽̿͂̆̋̈̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅi̸̢̡̨̛͕̤̙̱̼̠̳͖̫̙̠̖͓̙͙͔̖̙͓͚̮̹̾͋̿̎͑͊̏̉͑̅̇̆͘͝͠t̵̛͉̦͇̹̃̒̈̆̿̽̍͊̓̋͒́̾͘ļ̴̬͍͓̝̟̝̼͓̺̠̰̹̼͈̪̬̠̰̮̦͕̑̾̌̓̏̋̈͊̈͛̒̋͒̈̇̈́͐̓͒̋͛͗͛̂͗͘̕̚͝͠ĕ̴̛͈̹̭̻̈́̎̓̆̆̔͑̿̃͋̑̒̌̽̈͒ ̸̨̨̧̛̛͍̫̘̮͉͕͔̱̞͓̱̞̼̥͉̬̺̺͚̖͍͊̈́̀̄͛́̈́̏͂̈́͆͌̔̿̈̓̑͌̂̉̉̅͊̈̾̃̽̽̈́̕o̴̡̞͈̥̯̫͉̟͚̯̠̘̼͖͚̫̘̬̪̠̘̿͆͑̈͛̔͜f̴̧̛̝̰͚̰͈̭̘̖́̿͂̍̈́̍͐̿̈́̏̋̈̊̈́̓͂͠ͅ ̴̛͙͉͍̗͎̬̙͙̘͖̗̲̹͕̹̗̻͔̞̌̓̎̆̔͗͝ͅͅt̸̝̺̼̲̭̲͌͗̊̄̈̈́̓̾̓̏͗͗̌ȟ̶̨̨̲̭̲̰͉̺̻̦̜̪̦̝̃̑͊̃͋̊̓̿͂́͐̒́̅̈́̒͋̂͛̌̓̈́͗̈́̕̚͝͝ȋ̶̖̻̲͍̠̥̭͚̝͍̺̜͎͎̻̗͊̆̈s̶̡̡̖͔̹͇̼̲̻̖̼͓̀̊͆͋̑̄͑̋͆̔̀̑͘͘͘͠ ̴͉͙͖̹͐b̴̛͇͇͓̰̜̤̥̺̪̬͋͋́̋̈̃͐̅̆͑̔̏̋̂̈́̾̽͘̚͠͠ǫ̷͓̞͚͔̟̥̫̞͔̤̘̜͍̬͖͔̬̘̥̤̯̝̙̳̯̝̝̹̳́́͌̇͂̓̒̏͗̍̑̓̇̌͋͘͜ͅͅơ̴̧̧̛͎̼̳̫͓̺͚̯̤̺̹͇̬̹̩̼͊̾́̎͂́̆̊̈̆̈́͛͛̓͗̑̉͑̍̎̄̉̽̈̚͝͠ͅk̷̢̛̬͔̠̤̖̟̭̥͙̤̣̲̘̖͖̹̩̦̤̿͂̈́̓͆̌̋̎̽̇̐̋̆̂̈͝͠.̷̩̝̝̞̩̫̆̽̅͛̅̔̏̌͂̉̊̂̈͒̈͂̓̃̿͘̕͜""** kaRma said.

**"Huh? What happened again? It was like the world glitched." **Demise stated.

 **"I don't know.. Whatever.. I want to nap for a while.. Do you have wifi here? I want to watch anime."** Karma said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**(The characters are going to be fully self-aware soon.. What caused this?)**

_**(I don't know.. It looks like this multiverse is much more trouble than it seems.. We might need Hope back soon. This multiverse is much more unstable than we expected boss.)** _

**(I need more Ice-cream. This is going to be more stressful than I imagined..)**

**(I had to deal with the Destinies and now this- Hand me the Ice-cream please-)**

**(Something is wrong with the code.. This shouldn't have happened.. Maybe because of the change? Or something is changing the codes?)**

**_(Author.. What should we do?)_ **

**(We need to investigate.. Call V!Destiny.. By now, they are in their book ending right?)**

**(I don't want to bother the whole monocosm with this problem.)**

**_(Yes. I'll call them soon.)_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(Goodluck.. I!404.)**  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	11. New Guests.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Abyss (Error) is still small and is still a pure bean. That would never change about him.

He has just learned new things like advanced coding and other stuff.. so like a genius toddler or something.

He knows why does he destroy.

I think he is more mature than the man-child tbh.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Abyss Sans(Error) opened a portal to the Antivoid.

He then locked it and looked at the codes.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

It has been 2 months.

Everyone felt that destruction.

 _ **"Error?"**_ Nightmare wondered.

It was for a while but.. he had grown attached to the child already.

 ** _"Error... I will protect you.. I would NEVER lose you again!"_** Nightmare said.

Ink felt it too.

 _ **"Error.. You are back huh.. I wished you died from that fall. It is ALL YOUR FAULT why they are attacking me!"**_ Ink swore to kill Error.

Everyone else continued to find Ink.

Error is in danger..  
  
  


_Or is he?_   
  
  


•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

 **"I need to punish Ink?"** Karma asked.

 **"Yeah. You are literally** ** _'karma'_** **. What do you want to do with him? I can suggest some.."** Choice said.

 **"How about.. Pushing him to the part of the void where it rips you apart again and again?"** Choice suggested.

 **"Or.. Give him the most painful death!"** Choice added.  
  
  


 **"Or! Or!"** Choice continued blabbering. It was quite obvious that everyone hates Ink.

 **"What if Ink can** ** _change_** **?"** Change asked.

 **"He can NEVER** _ **change**_ **. Did you even see his view of A CHILD? Error is a child but he is merciless!"** Choice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **'Can Ink change though?'** Karma wondered.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**_(Oh btw.. Thank you Author..)_ **   
  


**(Why?)**   
  


_(_ ✡︎□︎◆︎ ◆︎■︎●︎♓︎♐︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ☞︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♍︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ **..** ** _You know.. so my book has a happy end..)_**  
  


**\-------**

**(If you guys don't know, I! means 'Is this my Destiny?'. That is my first book and those are spoilers right there.)**

\-----  
  


**(I don't really call that a happy end. But sure. Anyways-)**   
  


**(What is the status on Hope, I!404?)**   
  


**_(She's coming back boss. The main multiverse is stable in their 'happy end' so Karma and Time may not be needed to go back yet.)_ **   
  


**(Destiny is in charge right? Have you contacted her like I asked?)**   
  


**_(Yes. The other deities may come too.)_ **   
  


**(Give me more Ice-cream. This is too much for me. Why is this multiverse so unstable? Will bringing back Hope helps? Ughhh-)**   
  


_**(Do not be stressed. I'm sure we will go through this obstacle. But we may need all the help we can get.. Should we contact THEM?)** _   
  


**(Why them? I'm not surprised if they did this in the first place.)**   
  


** (Heard you talking about us..) **   
  


**(Why are YOU here? I thought you disappeared? You two bring nothing but trouble.)**   
  


**(Aww.. You know you can** _ **trust us.** _ **After all.. aren't you** **_curious_ ** **on how this happened? Hehe~)**   
  


**(That is not a joke! This is serious! UGH! I don't want to see your faces or even the slightest of your aura here! If you wouldn't fix this, get out.)**   
  


** (Well then..) **

**(Trust and Curiosity at your service, Author.)**


	12. Yet he cannot change his fate.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

 **"Oh flip! I forgot to hide the destruction aura!"** Abyss said, panicking.

He dismissed his aura but it was too late.

"ERROR! I WILL STOP YOUR REIGN OF DESTR-" Ink said.

"Wait, who are you?" Ink asked.

**"I am Abyss. I am sent by the deities to replace Error due to your stubbornness."** Abyss lied.

Nightmare and the others soon rushed to the scene.

But they were met by a confused Ink and an unfamiliar sans.

**_"Who are you? Where's Error?"_** Nightmare asked.

**"Abyss Sans at your service. I was sent by the deities to do Error's failed job."** Abyss lied once more.

**_"Then.. Error is gone.. forever.."_** Nightmare lowered his head and fell on his knees, sobbing.

**_Error is his child.. or was his child._ **

**_"You killed my son!"_** Nightmare shouted, still on his knees.

Nightmare rose up.

He passed the stage of denial.

Then came anger.

**_"YOU KILLED HIM! I WILL KILL YOU!"_** Nightmare shouted with agony while he slowly rose.

Nightmare lashed out of anger, he is attacking Ink.. blinded by his grief.

Error didn't want this to happen.. yet he knew his fate.

_Flashback_

_\----------------_

_After Abyss deleted the codes, he was met by a red deity._

_**"Hello! Call me V!Fate! I have news for you.."** V!Fate said._

_Sometime later.._

_**"Why can't I prevent it? Why?"** Error looked at V!Fate._

_**"I'm really sorry.. I don't think this change would be that horrible."** V!Fate said._

\----------------

Flashback End.

Soon, 

Nightmare is severely injured. He can now help him.

He shouldn't have listened to Fate..

He cannot change his fate..

Knowing what's going to happen is painful.

_** "I'm sorry.. but according to your fate.. you should be frozen on what's happening." ** _

Fate's voice rang on his head.

How bad he wanted to go back in his old self..

Comforting his octo-dad.

For now, he needs to keep his octo-dad safe.

**It is him now who needs his protection.**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**(It's not going how it's supposed to be!)**

**(What did you do?)**

** (Ahaha- I didn't do anything.. maybe Curiosity did.) **

**_(Your name is such a lie don't you know that Trust?)_ **

** (Haha~ I know!) **

**(Arghhh! I don't like how the story would play out!)**

** (Yet.. you cannot change his fate~) **

**(I HATE YOU SO MUCH!)**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════


	13. Unraveling the past..

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

 **"What do you mean you can't do something on Ink!?"** Choice shouted.

 **"Can't.. there is something affecting him.."** Karma explained.

**"He is driven by his _curiosity_ to what will happen if he filled up the multiverse." **Karma stated.

**"NO WAY!"** Change said.

**"They're back.."** Choice said.

**"I TOLD YOU THEY CANNOT CHANGE! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED NOW!"** Choice shouted

**"I didn't mean for them to get out!"** Change said defensibly.

**"ALL the genocides were controlled by them! HOW COULD YOU TRUST THEM!"** Choice said.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

_While the 'sisters' are quarrelling.._

***siiipppp***

**"Don't you think this multiverse's book is getting maybe a bit too dark?"** V!Destiny whispered.

 **"Yeah.. But we can't do anything.. we are just comic reliefs here."** V!Feelings whispered back.

 **"We are?"** Chaos whispered too.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

_Back at the 'sisters'_

**"I didn't know they would betray me! They are literally the deity of trust!"** Change shouted back.

**"Cause you didn't listen to me that they are the deity of _false trust!_ " **Choice said.

**"I TOLD YOU THEY CANNOT CHANGE! AND THEY WILL NEVER WILL!"** Choice added to her shouting.

**"CAN YOU GUYS STOP?"** Karma halted them.

**"As far as I know, it already happened. We need to find a way to stop them now.. We cannot let the impending doom happen."** Karma said.

** "I hate to say this but.. " **

** "There is only one way to save us all.." **

** "--------------------------------------------------------" **

** "WHAT!?" **

════ ⋆★⋆ ════


	14. Your fault.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

 **"Error has to kill Ink by himself."** Karma said.

** "WHAT!?" **

**"Error is A CHILD!" **Change said.

**"Exactly.. BUT ERROR IS THE DESTROYER!"** Choice said.

**"Only him can change the** _ **fate** _**of your multiverse." **Fate said.

**"The events are happening.. I cannot change it. I'm sorry.."** Change said. Fate and Destiny lowered their heads... They cannot stop what's going to happen... Error's destiny and fate has been sealed too.

**"It has been weeks.. Luck is still on her room right?"** Demise said.

**"WHAT? What happened with LUCK?"** Faith said.

**"She locked herself in.. after we made Error the destroyer. You were busy with him so we didn't tell."** Demise said.

**"LUCK!"** Faith stormed into her room.

**"F-Faith.. I-I cannot stop.. w-what's g-going t-to hap-pen.." **Luck said sobbing..

Luck knew what's going to happen.. She knew from the start.

She didn't want Error to be the destroyer because of this..

But nobody listened. 

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Nightmare is dying.

Error cannot stop it.

" **I'm really** sorry **Octo-dad.. I dragg** ed you into **this.."** Abyss said turning back to his Error form.

**_"E-Error.."_** Nightmare said happily.

"D **ad.. Don't spe** ak.. Please.." Error pleaded.

**_"I love you son."_** Nightmare whispered.

And with that.. Nightmare dusted.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

A few moments earlier..

Dream felt it.

He was in a middle of a council session.

"Nightmare.. is dying.."

"And so am I.."

Everyone looked at Dream.. who was dusting slowly.

"Avenge Ink for me okay!"

And with that.. Dream dusted.

Everyone looked at Dream's dust..

INK WILL PAY.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"INK! WE hate you!" Every sans shouted.

"I know your still under the spell! We are friends! Remember?" Ink said.

"We are not in any under of a spell.. THIS IS REALITY INK!" Science sans shouted.

"You killed Error.." Alter began to spoke.

"W **ho said I wa** s dead?" Error spoke.. They saw him behind them.

"B **ut.. yo** u kille **d my octo-** dad." Error looked at Ink with hate.

"He deserved it." Ink said.

"Did Dream deserve it?" Fell sans spoke.

"What happened to Dream?" Ink spoke.

Everyone silenced.

"He's my bestfriend so I demand to know!" Ink said throwing a mini trantrum.

He is still a man-child.

"YOU killed Nightmare. Nightmare and Dream are connected. That means YOU killed Dream too." Science sans spoke.

"I-I did?" Ink stuttered. Dream was the only one who showed him real kindness..

His bestfriend.. He **killed** his bestfriend.

"Can you kill me please? I cannot take it... I killed my bestfriend.. The only thing who really matter to me.." Ink pleadingly said.. accepting the reality for once.

"I'm sor **ry.. I know** you did **n't kno** w.." Error said.

And with that... He killed Ink.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

** (Why did he kill my toy! Ugh! I hate this multiverse so much! I'm leaving!) **

**(Uh-Uh-Uh! You ain't going nowhere!)**

**(404! Bring the cages!)**

**_(Here it is boss. Have a happy time trapped in a magical cage who kills you over and over, Trust and Curiosity.)_ **

**(Did.. This story have a happy end?)**

**_(I don't think so.. But we finally have control of it! We can change it!)_ **

**(Finally.. all will have a happy end they deserve.)**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════


	15. An end.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

...

Nightmare, Dream and Ink didn't come back to life.

Karma and his crew of deities went back to their stable multiverse.

This multiverse has stabilized too.

Everyone grieved for Dream.

(No one did for Ink because no one liked him.)

Error is still grieving at his loss.. he stays in Nightmare's bedroom, sobbing.

Nightmare's crew had disassembled already.

They went their separate ways,

but they still grieved with the loss of their boss, 

Their leader.

There was no more balances.

The multiverse is stable..

**Is this the happy end you expected?**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**(Why can't I revive them?)**

**(404, give me more Ice-cream- It helps me cool down stress as usual-)**

_**(Sure boss.)** _

** (I have an answer on why.) **

**(Who-)**

**(Fear? What are you doing here?)**

** (I know why.. You can't revive them..) **

** (It's because you cannot change the past.) **

**(What are you saying?)**

** (Let's just say that.. Hope, Demise and I were created differently.. And I was the one who only remembered what happened in my past.) **

**(Are you saying that-)**

** (Yes.. It's just sad that I couldn't meet my son again.. I can see him grieving at my bedroom.. yet I cannot do anything about it..) **

**(Nightmare?)**

**...**

** (Sorry.. I go by Fear now.) **

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**_THE END?_ **

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**This is the end of this book!**

**Hope you liked my book!**

**From fluff to angst-**

**I have reading too much Error and Nightmare angst lately..**

**Sorry-**

**(If anyone was confused on the ending:)**

**The Annoying Dog went to the future and got some monster dust as a base for Hope, Fear and Demise cause he has no idea on what he should make.**

**He didn't know that the dust belonged to Dream, Nightmare and Ink.**

**Nightmare/ Fear is the only one who remembered the past (in where he dies) but he can't stop it. Nobody can stop Dream, Nightmare and Ink dying because of the time paradox.**

**If they did, the multiverse will crumble. Since, they are already apart of the multiverse itself.**

_**Some extra information:** _

**Why doesn't Demise act like Ink?**

**It is some sort of lesson learned. The last minute Ink dies, he accepted reality, he wasn't stubborn at all. Therefore, Demise doesn't act like his past self, Ink.**

**Demise and Hope's Relationship.**

**If you were wondering, Demise and Hope are somehow friends, especially in Chapter 4, Demise recommends Hope for the undercover job.**

**Hope and Fear's Relationship.**

**Many of you might not have noticed this, but actually in my 'Vacation' book, Hope actually mentions Fear a lot. I italicized 'fear' a lot purposely for that sole reason.**

**Also, you can also see in Chapter 4, Fear was worried for Hope. Even though they weren't soul connected in this new life they have, Fear doesn't want Hope to get hurt.**

**Demise and Fear's Relationship.**

**The clueless Demise and the forgiving Fear. That pretty much explains it.**

**Thank you so much for reading this book!**

_**...but maybe.. just maybe.. the series isn't over just yet.** _


End file.
